


Here For You

by Jedi9



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi9/pseuds/Jedi9
Summary: After a brutal battle with Black Mask, Batgirl is injured, unconscious and hangs between life and death. Supergirl has brought her to the DEO, where she hopes to save her girlfriend’s life.





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for that pairing and also my first attempt at writing Fluff. I hope you like this short story and happy reading :)

Kara was pacing in the DEO’s war room, anxiously waiting for news about Barbara’s condition. She had flown her unconscious girlfriend here about two hours ago after Barbara was injured during a brutal fight with one of Gotham’s most notorious criminals, Black Mask. Kara had arrived too late to help her, and now, Batgirl was hanging between life and death. Many DEO agents were staring at her, but she didn’t care, all that Kara could think about was how she had failed to protect her lover.

Supergirl looked at her suit and saw blood stains on her chest. She knew that Batgirl’s job was hazardous, so was hers, but Kara Zor-El had powers, Barbara Gordon didn't. She mentally recited a prayer to Rao, the God of Krypton, to help Babs in her struggle for survival.

A DEO agent that Supergirl had seen a few times but didn’t remember the name walked toward her, a towel in both hands. The petite woman gave Kara the wet cloth to wipe the blood off her costume.

“Agent Danvers sent me; she wants to see you in the infirmary,” the agent told her.

“Is my friend alright?” Kara asked quickly.

“Don’t know, agent Danvers didn’t tell me.” She touched Supergirl’s shoulders, “But for what it’s worth, I’m certain your friend will be okay, she looks tough!”

_She is tough, and she doesn’t even have powers. She might be the bravest and toughed person I know._

With her head full of worries and questions, Kara made her way to the infirmary where her adopted sister Alex was waiting for her. Kara’s heart missed a beat when she saw blood on Alex’s hands and jacket.

“How is she?” Kara asked her sister. She needed to know if Barbara was alive and alright.

“She’s got a severe concussion, five broken ribs and multiple gashes on her face and upper body. I don’t know who did this to her, but they did brutalize her a lot.”

“Some criminal mastermind from Gotham did this. I was on my way to her apartment to visit her when I heard screams in an alley. It sounded like someone needed my help, but I didn’t expect to find her lying unconscious inside a garbage bin.”

Alex opened the door and stepped back into the room, with Kara close behind her. Nurses were applying new bandages on Barbara’s torso, carefully wiping the blood from her wounds before setting the white fabric on her.

“She’s gonna wake up at any moments; I thought you’d like to be there when she does,” said Alex.

Kara took a small bench and sat near the large hospital bed Batgirl was lying on, she clasped her friend’s hand in hers and waited. _Open those bright blue eyes of yours, let me see them, let me know you’re okay!_

Minutes passed, and Babs’ state didn’t change. Her eyes remained shut, but her breathing and heartbeat increased a little. Then, the young woman groaned and squirmed a little; her mouth curled open, and she tried to say something.

“Where…Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much?” she said in a small voice as she slowly opened her eyes.

“You’re at the DEO, you’re hurt, and I found you in a dumpster.” Kara squeezed her hand, careful not to crush Babs fragile bones. “I’m so glad that you’re okay!”

“Okay is not the word I’d use. I feel like I was hit by a train!”

Babs tried to sit upright, but Alex grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back on the bed. “Careful there, you have a few broken ribs and a severe concussion. You’ll have to stay put for a little while. If you have to go to the bathroom, Kara can carry you there.” Alex waved the nurses away before leaving the two heroes alone.

Barbara sighed and laid her head back on the pillow. She rubbed her right temple with her free hand and groaned painfully when the pain in her head intensified. Kara stroke her forehead with a wet towel and wiped away the fresh trails of blood that slide from the wounds.

“Ouch!” Babs winced when the cloth came in contact with her injuries. “Been a while since we had some alone time, I’ve missed you, Kara.”

“I’ve missed you too Babs. It’s not how I imagined spending today with you, but I’m glad I stumbled upon you back in Gotham.”

“Sometimes, I wish I was bulletproof like you,” Babs joked. She took the bed remote, pressed the control button and moved the bed to an upright position.

A television was installed on the far wall, news channel was on, and Babs saw her father in the background. She chuckled when she saw him shouting at his officers at the same time that the camera focused on him.

“I wonder what your father’s saying?” Kara moved to a small fridge next to the bed and took a new water bottle.

“Oh, he’s saying lots of things. God, he swears a lot when he’s at work!”

“Wait, you can read lips?”

“Well, I’m not the best, but I can understand a few words. Dad just told the anchorwoman that he would not divulge any details this early in the investigation.”

Barbara took the bottle in her weak, shaky hands and brought it to her mouth. The cold liquid left a sweet taste on her tongue; she was so thirsty that she could drink five bottles in a row.

“Slow down, take it easy, or you’ll choke!” Kara took the bottle back from her friend. “Let me do it.”

Kara slowly poured water into Barbara’s mouth; she was enjoying this moment of intimacy with her girlfriend. Having Babs in her life was one of the best things that could have happened to Kara. It was the little moments spent with Babs that Kara truly loved the most. Doing trivial things such as eating brunch together or laughing at funny cat videos on Youtube was always fun. Everything was so simple with Barbara; they almost never fight together, and when they do, it never lasts more than a few hours.

“Thanks, I was very thirsty.” Babs gave Kara a small smile, but the movement was so painful to do, her facial muscles were throbbing with pain, and she almost instantly dropped the smile.

“Babe, I think you should take a break from the field,” Kara told Barbara.

“I can’t Kara; Batman needs me out there. The crime rate in Gotham has increased recently, the cops are stretched thin, and there is not a lot of people that are well equipped to deal with those criminals. I can’t just stay on the sidelines and watch; I have to do something!”

_Not even you can deal with all of them, look at what Black Mask did to you. Batman can live without her for a few days; she really needs some time off._

As much as Kara wanted Babs to stop being a vigilante, she also understood how her girlfriend felt. Supergirl couldn’t just stand by when she could do something; it wasn’t in her nature. Her parents on Earth had raised her to do the right thing, and what better way to do this than fighting crime.

“I’m not asking you to retire; I just want you to lay low for a while, to take a step back from the job. You could come live to my place for a little while once you’re able to move by yourself, we could spend some time together.”

Barbara remained silent for a while, her face lost in her thoughts as she was thinking about Kara’s offer to live together. The redhead knew that the Kryptonian only wanted them to spend more time together, but she also felt like Kara wanted to be protective of her.

“I’ll live with you for a few months, but in only one condition,” Babs said.

“Which is?” Kara asked impatiently.

“We do movie nights at least once a week! I miss doing them with you; we always had so much fun with these.”

Kara laughed, she did miss those nights of watching old and new movies on Netflix with Babs. She moved closer to her friend and whispered in her left ear.

“If you’re good, I might even give you more massages,” she said.

“Oh, I can’t wait to feel better! You make heavenly massages. Last time you did, I felt all the muscle knots in my back and neck disappear. I've never felt so relaxed in my entire life!”

Kara moved her hands to Babs' legs and gently applied a fair amount of pressure on them. Barbara moaned in delight when she felt the soft and warm touch of her girlfriend’s hands on her bare skin, and she closed her eyes, feeling her entire body relax almost instantly.

Kara Zor-El was no massage therapist, but she had watched enough vids about different techniques in her spare time, that she knew where the best spots on Babs' legs were, and how to rub them to give maximum pleasure to her friend. She trailed her fingers along Barbara’s right thigh, moved them in a kneading motion while she pushed a little harder on the skin with her thumbs.

Supergirl kept massaging Babs’ legs for a little while longer, occasionally checking up on her girlfriend, making sure that she wasn’t squeezing too hard. When she finished, Barbara was half asleep, her blue eyes gleaming with delight.

“Hmm, that was awesome!” she said to Kara.

“Glad you liked it. Do you need me to help you with something? Do you want more water?”

Babs shook her head, careful not to move it too fast since her neck was still hurting like hell. Even with the fantastic leg massage, she had just received, Babs still felt like all her body had been crushed by a truck.

“I just want to rest for a bit. Want to join me?” Barbara moved to the right, leaving enough space for Supergirl to join her.

The Kryptonian crawled into the bed next to the young redhead, laid her head on the pillow and stared into her friend’s eyes. Kara was always amazed by how colorful, and full of life Babs' eyes were; her iris were as blue as the ocean on a sunny day.

“I’m thrilled that you’re in my life, I hope you know that.” Babs pushed a blonde lock of hair away from Supergirl’s face. “You’re very beautiful, babe!”

“You are too Babs. You’re also the strongest person I know,” Kara complimented her.

They kissed, their arms hugging one another’s backs, their tongues met and began moving in tandem. Babs’ lips tasted like cherry, and her hair left a pleasant aroma in her nostrils. She felt Gordon’s hands sliding along her back and into her hair, fingers gently grabbing her blonde locks.

“I love you SuperKisser!” Babs chuckled, breaking away from the kiss. She snuggled her head into Kara’s neck and closed her eyes, the warmth of Supergirl’s skin made her feel safe.

“I love you too, Batgirl.”

Kara closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. But before she dozed off into unconsciousness, she listened to Babs’ heart with her super hearing. When Kara heard the constant, calm and regular beating of her heart, a proof that Babs was alive and well, she then allowed herself to fall asleep. The day might not have started the way she had planned, but at least it ended with her spending some well deserved alone time with her girlfriend, and that was the most important thing to her. Kara might not know what the future held for her, and she didn’t care as long as Babs was in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, more stories about those two is coming pretty soon.


End file.
